shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Puni Puni no Mi
The Puni Puni no Mi (Soft Soft Fruit) is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that allow the user to make anything they touch soft. It was eaten by the Grand Inquisitor of Cortiko City, Takemata. Appearance The Puni Puni no Mi looks like a red durian with black thorns and a pink center. Strengths and Weaknesses The Puni Puni no Mi allows the user to make anything they touch soft. If attacked by a man with a sword, the user could dodge and touch the middle of the blade, making the area he touched flop under the weight from the rest of the heavy metal, possibly breaking or ripping the sword. Depending on the duration of the touch the area will grow. If touched only for a second only the area directly touched will be effected. If touched for five seconds, the area doubles in size from the original touch. The affects of the fruit only apply to things directly touching the user. If the user holds a sword long enough to make the whole thing soft, it will not spread to the person attacking. Should the user touch the person attacking however, their skin will become amazingly soft, but if touched for too long, their muscles will become weak and their bones will become brittle. Therefore, the user is almost forced to weak gloves at all times, unless he wants everything touched to be soft. Usage The main usage for this fruit, as demonstrated by Takemata, is for combat, specifically defense and strategy. It's great strength is that the user can soften any weapon with a single touch, eventually causing the weapon to break, leaving the attacker nothing to attack with. Another use is to strategically soften the ground and surroundings of a battle field, causing any opposition obstacles to overcome. This both slows them down, as well as lowers their defense, creating an opportunity for attack. Attacks Puny Enemy: Takemata touches an enemy or an enemy's weapon, making the area he touched soft and unusable for battle, often causing it to break. Puny Me: Takemata touches himself, making himself soft and bouncy, and consiquently unaffected by physical attacs. He uses this only as a last defense. Puny Path: Takemata touches the ground, causing it to become soft and unstable. Depending on the duration of the touch, and Takemata's will, the ground could either become bouncy or crumby. Puny Projectile: Takemata focuses his power in the palm of his hand and shoots a small pulse at a target, causing it to become soft. Puny Poison: Takemata focuses his power at a certain point and injects it into something, causing it to become soft from the inside out. The process usually takes time, which is why it is not used often, unless for torture, a slow death, or assassination. When used on Clemens, it was injected in his food. As the food is digested it takes affect, slowly causing his organs to soften and malfunction. Trivia *The attacks are a play on words. Rather than Puni, he uses the word puny, as a slight mispronunciation, and also indicating the attacks are or will make something "puny." Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Galcion